


Fragments

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments of a life, ten glimpses of the story of Emma and Regina, since their begining to a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: SO a little bit of explanation before the drabbles,  
> When I first wrote this my girlfriend had asked me to do some drabbles with five sentences each, the tricky part was to make drabbles with a story that someone could easily follow and with one thematic for each drabble (and of course that they had to be of five sentences each) The originals (Fragmentos) fulfills the five sentences each rule but now, that I’m translating them I found that I cannot do that with all the drabbles because of the differences in punctuation between English and Spanish and because translating is no copying. But, anyways, the rest is still here, each drabble will have the word that she told me for each and it will point the thematic of each drabble (I hope that it’s understood ^^’’) Ah! I first wrote this at the end of season three but before the Marian debacle so she doesn’t appear.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don’t own OUAT

Truth

The glass of the sheriff is stamped firmly against the table and a few citizens who are at Grannys’ glance each other before fixing their eyes to their drinks once again, the eyes of the blonde are stormy and full with a pain that the sheriff cannot explain, not yet at least. Suddenly the door is opened and the mayor enters, her pose as sleek as ever but her eyes red and her cheeks stained of dried tears, with a precise move she turns to Emma and then is only Ruby who can tell to anyone that wants to know what is happening: “Ms. Swa… Emma, you know that I think that the lion tattoo is a total stupidity that Tinkerbell came up with, I have never saw Hood like a soul mate, not even a potential lover” Emma turns to face the mayor “Then, you don’t love him?”. The Queen smiles “He is only an archer Emma, he doesn’t hold any power or anything that I could find remotely interesting and even if Hook, Tinkerbell or your mother says that he does… well, they are all jealous” Emma tries to not smile but it is evident that she is smiling, even for the people that aren’t Ruby and doesn’t have any superpowers “The jealousy is for losers” mutter the blonde. Regina smiles once again.

Frozen (No pun intended)

The mayor allows herself to laugh the laugh that she possessed in the other land while Emma whrites in their bed, the look of desire and pain shinning in her eyes, darkened now because of the pleasure. “It’s easy, darling” says the Queen, licking her lips and fixing her eyes in the ice cubes that are melting slowly in the rigid body of the blond. “Make them steam and I will untie your body, magic for magic”. Emma growls, she doesn’t want to use the magic but something inside of her is tingling, the image of Regina’s tongue in her body perhaps. The last thing that she sees is the brunette jumping on her while the ice cubes disappear.

Lust

The hands of the brunette grab possessively the butt of the blonde, leaving marks that, eventually, the Queen would ease with her lips and tongue, red as apples. The sheriff hissed, arching her sweaty back and making the sheets to slide off their bodies. With a sly smile Regina bits an earlobe; even if she now is the bottom she knows how to treat Emma, her Emma. With quick fingers she continues on molesting her, marking her body, enjoying it like anything that she had enjoyed before. When the blonde starts trembling, moaning, the sweet and deep voice of the brunette drag on her body like hot chocolate writing three words in her skin: I love you

Yeast

Her fingers, that aren’t accustomed of a work like that, move without any coordination and the frustration starts to pile up while the dough under her fingers remains liquid, the ingredients for the apple pie looking at her, laughing because she can’t make it. A soft, slender, pair of hands caresses hers and the matched rings jingle together “The secret is in the yeast darling” says the brunette with patience. Emma sighs and tries to take off a curl that has been tickling her since the beginning of her task: “I know Gina, but while you can do this kind of stuff when I try it I always think that the dough is pulling my leg or something”. The brunette smiles a crooked smile before grabbing her wife’s waist “C’mon, let me help you, you will watch the oven”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this time I couldn't beta'd the three drabbles so any mistakes that this chapter has are entirely my fault, I will submit the next and last drabbles this night or tomorrow morning

Disclaimer: Nope, they aren’t mine… yet

Doubts

Regina caresses her belly, which is rounder every week that passes because of the baby while Emma is standing near to her. Both of them waiting for the doctor. They want to know that their baby will be ok, that he or she is still healthy. The chocolate eyes of the queen are immersed in a sea of doubts, her fears is what keeps the brunette standing and every time that she thinks that is too much Emma is there, smiling at her. Like right now, that Emma bends and whispers in her ear: “Everything is gonna be fine, you are healthy and the baby will be as well, and she will be called April” The brunette laughs because the name is an old argument that they started almost since the beginning of this and she knows that Emma is saying this because she wants to help Regina, because thinking in names, even if they can’t pick one yet, are like whispers in the night of happy futures. The mayor raises one eyebrow but instead of her usual response she only mutters: “Thank you”

Mother

The cicadas are chirping while the three of them are refreshing themselves in the pool that Emma has created while Regina pretended to not be looking. Henry swims indefatigable and her mothers keep watching him. Regina sighs happily, pleased that Emma has come with the idea; the hot flashes are starting to take a number on her. The blonde snickers and winks to her son which is still swimming and Regina almost wants to smack her wife for her behavior, but, at the end, she resumes with what she was saying “She never loved me but, sometimes, when I was little, she hugged me in public and, for one second, I believed that she could be proud of me, that she could really…” Emma grabs both of her hands and replies, almost too softly but with conviction ”You are not her, you never have been and you will be the best mother that every boy or girl could dream off”

Bubbles

Regina lets the soap tickles her skin, now extremely sensitive because of her last month of pregnancy. With a grimace starts rinsing her hair but two hands stops her and starts giving her a massage, sighing she allows Emma to take care of her, the blond nods and kisses the slippery warm skin while resuming her massage. The back and shoulders of the Queen has been itching for months now, the change of weight visible and Emma, even if she doesn’t want to admit it, wants to all be over, not only because she wants to meet her beautiful girl but, also, because she can’t stand how the brunette is hurting. With strong caresses she continues the massage until she wets her sleeves completely and Regina raises her brow and coughs in mockery when she sees the damp spots in the fabric, but the blond shrugs and smiles mischievously. And maybe is because that smile or because the brunette is starting to feel better but soon they are splashing each other, Regina feeling more relaxed than before.  
After the shower Emma helps Regina and she must remember that they aren’t alone because she wants to kiss that body and that olive skin that is disappearing with each layer of clothes but, at the end is Regina who kisses her and Emma pleads her to stop, because she knows that she isn’t strong enough. Regina ignores the eyes of the blonde, darkened because of her kisses and with laughs that can be heard from the first floor, in which Henry is, they made it to their room. In there Emma kneels and kisses Regina’s belly in which rests who will be their daughter, her beautiful daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hello! Sorry that I couldn’t submit the final drabbles earlier, I have been working and also writing another SQ fic that I wanted to end entirely before starting to submit. I’m sorry, once again I couldn’t find time to rewrite it properly so all the mistakes are mine.

Responsibility

  
The blonde sinks her hands in her hair, with the conviction that she is doing something very bad and secretly wanting to accuse her wife of this problem. Regina had decided that night that it was time to visit Katherine. To be truthful Emma is glad that Regina feels strong enough to go out, and she is happy too that the brunette could call someone of the city “friend” but with all the stress that she is currently feeling she can’t care less if she called “culprit” to Regina or the Blue Fairy. But if she must be true with herself she is the first person that must be thrown to crocodiles. If she founds crocodiles in Storybrooke, that is. “I’m a disaster, a bad mother, I am not as good as Regina and she is going to throw me in the first empty bin that she can as soon as she returns” thinks whith tears already staining her cheeks while April continue with the weeping that has been tormenting Emma for two hours already.  
At first everything was good, she was taking care of April like a pro and she was feeling that, finally, she could be a good mom to that beautiful girl. But because of the lack of sleep that she had been having the past two weeks she dozed off for a couple of seconds. It seems that in that little time April has suffered something horrible and after that all the things that Emma had tried (fed her, change the diaper) had turned in a total disaster. In the middle of her desperation she hears how the girl finally stops in her intent to become as louder as whales and between a mess of April’s tears and hers she turns back, only to see that Regina is there, holding her daughter with affection while looking at Emma with a little smile of understanding. “She had gases darling”. After that the brunette kisses her cheek and let her carry her daughter “You are not an unfit parent Emma, but you must see that”

Hour

  
The sobbing of the toddler resonate through her ears that were now hypersensitive to points that she didn’t thought it was possible. With a wince the blonde raises from the coach and let the coffee cool while giving his oldest son a warning gaze, he needs to be on time at the new high school he has started attending. With ease she climbs the stairs and goes to the master bedroom in which her wife waits for her, with the kind of happy but tired smile that made Emma more aware of Regina and the little adventure that they had started. The girl is sleeping again but both of them need a second to recognize themselves again. And that is what they do, the blonde being the first of approaching Regina, kissing her, stealing her breath with hungry kisses and tasting the odor and flavor that the mayor seems to have tattooed in her lips and tongue, almost like an enchantment. Her hands roaming the body of said mayor, hating what seems kilometers of clothes and the muffled replies that the prior Queen could have died even before existing.  
Closing her eyes the blonde readied herself to enjoy till the last drop of time that they can steal, seconds being hours. “Regina” Breathes before her lips are between the ones of the Queen. In the very moment that her legs are starting to move and she has starting to think of grasping more of the brunette April starts to cry, again. With that same tired smile and her eyes darkened because of the lust Emma hugs Regina, willing to create hours from nothingness. The brunette kisses her sweetly before whispering the promise of other stolen moment and the blonde accepts that because those are the seconds that counts, the seconds that could be centuries, lustrum, days, hours.

  
**(A/N The next drabble is written in another tense because it was a little special promt and although it is written in the same universe than the rest of the other drabbles it is something different too.)**

  
Skin

  
Emma’s skin was soft, delicate, and pristine even after all that the blonde had had to see. Regina always fell in love with the sweetness that the skin of her wife expelled. Whenever she could she touched the fragment of skin between the thumb and the index for example, because of the softness of that spot and because Emma always smiled when she did that. Whenever she could, in fact, because if her children where with them there usually didn’t have a lot of time to be alone, to feel each other. She adored her children but at least once a day she dreamed of being alone, alone but with Emma, alone but with her sheriff and be allowed to be free and enjoy that same skin that currently was uncovered, the towel hanging from the hips of the blonde while drops of water fell from that delicious patch of skin. That skin that now smelled like corruptibility and tenderness while the blonde touched her daughter. Regina felt rather than see her pupils dilate and her lips plumped, she was ready but she couldn’t and so she bit her tongue while a groan, that seemed a lot like one that the Evil Queen could have done instead of her, was heard all across the room. Finally she kissed a shoulder, a strong, soft, damped, delicate and beautiful shoulder.  
The green eyes of the so called princess darkened as soon as she felt the kiss and after placing her daughter in her crib answered to the non-verbal question that the brunette had tossed into the room “I desire the same thing that you want” came the muttered response, skin versus clothes, clothes that were going to get wet but Regina couldn’t care less “Take what you want” was the last coherent thought of the brunette while she started kissing and nibbling as much skin as she could reach.  
But when she finally was touching where Emma needed her most the main door opened once, Henry was in the house and with that they couldn’t make love, with him in house the would have to touch each other subtly, only smiling, only briefs touches and when the blonde mouthed “I love you” Regina knew that she trusted Emma, that she trusted her words, because, after all their history the blonde and she had finally started the story that they wanted, not they story that another person wanted for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, Fragments ends here. But if anybody wants I take prompts. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> There are still six more drabbles but I will translate them as soon as I can ^^


End file.
